10 Cara Mendapatkan Sasuke
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: :: Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke? Drabble singkat Special dedicated to NaruSasu's day 2015. Warning: Oneshot, Shounen Ai, NaruSasu (Naruto X Sasuke), Feel free to leave this page! #NaruSasuDays SunAndMoon 2015.


**10 Cara Mendapatkan Sasuke**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rating : T

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto X Sasuke)

Warning : AU, One shoot, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, NaruSasu [Naruto X Sasuke], Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

Summary : Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke? Drabble singkat _Special dedicated to NaruSasu's day 2015_. Warning: Shounen Ai, NaruSasu (Naruto X Sasuke), Feel free to leave this page! **#NaruSasuDays_SunAndMoon_2015.**

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~サスケはナルトへ~

 **Cara 1 : Membahas Topik Menarik**

"Oi, Sasuke. Kau tahu? Aku paling suka Peribahasa ' _Batas antara cinta dan benci itu tipis'._ "

"Tumben kau suka pelajaran, _dobe_?"

"Iya... Karena itu sangat menggambarkan kita, loh? Kita berdua rival sih, tapi kan katanya garis benci itu sangat tipis, berarti mungkin saja sebenarnya kita saling jatuh cinta? Ehehehe..."

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak ada yang masuk akal kalau kita saling cinta."

"Kau lupa? Kita lebih sering adu pukul?"

"Karena itu-..."

"Hn?"

"Karena itu, pukulan juga cara menunjukan kasih sayang kita, bukan?"

"Kau sinting, _dobe_."

"Oi, kauu... _temee_! Kenapa malah merobek buku catatan Shikamaru yang ku pinjam, huh?!"

~サスケはナルトへ~

 **Cara 2 : Mengombali**

"Sasuke, kenapa kau selalu terlihat pucat dan kurang senyum?

"Kulitku memang seperti ini, _dobe_ dan jangan tanya kenapa aku kurang senyum!"

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Sakit?"

"Iya sakit karena berada jauh dari tempat asalmu, kan? Pasti sebenarnya kau ini bidadari cantik yang turun dari kayangan."

"...Bidadari? ...Cantik?"

"...Errr.. Tunggu, ma-maksudku tampan.. Ya, tampan!"

"Tsk!"

"Oi Sasuke, tunggu! Oi! _Temeee..._ Aku belum selesai bicara!"

~サスケはナルトへ~

 **Cara 3 : Makan Malam Romantis**

"Sasuke, bagaimana? Kau suka dengan suasana ini?"

"Kenapa ada banyak lilin dan bunga di sini?"

"Biar makan malam kita semakin romantis, tentu saja _ttebayo!_ "

"Ruangan ini jadi berasap, _dobe_. Nafasku sesak. Matikan lilinnya dan buang bunga-bunga itu!"

"Tapi, kata Itachi- _nii_ , wanita menyukai hal-hal seperti ini..."

"...Wanita, eh? Kau lupa aku laki-laki, _dobe_?"

"...Tehehe, _gomen_ Sasuke. Aku lupa kau pria ju-... Eh? Tunggu... Oi! _Temee_! Kau mau membakar jas _Tou-san_ , hah?!"

~サスケはナルトへ~

 **Cara 4 : Dapatkan Perhatian dengan Makanan**

" _Teme_ , mau makan cokelat?"

"Kau tahu sendiri aku benci manis, _dobe_?"

"Um, Sereal mungkin?"

"Tidak."

"Omelet?"

"Tidak."

"Ramen kalau begi-... Oi, _temee_! Jangan habiskan tomat-tomat _kaa-san_!"

~サスケはナルトへ~

 **Cara 5 : Parfum**

"Bagaimana? Aku wangi, kan?"

"Parfum apa yang kau gunakan? Kau membuatku mabuk, _dobe_."

"Akhirnya~ Jadi, sekarang kau mulai mabuk dan merindukanku, hm Sasuke?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau membuat hidungku sakit. Mana parfum itu?"

"Huh? Ada dalam tas milikku.. Ada ap-... Oi, _temee_! Kenapa dibuang? Itu parfum mahal tahu!"

~サスケはナルトへ~

 **Cara 6 : Identik**

"Sasuke, kau tahu ramen identik dengan aku, kan?"

"Hn."

"Biasanya, kalau orang melihat ramen akan mengingat aku."

"Hn."

"Jadi, kalau kau pergi ke Ichiraku terus melihat ramen, apa yang terlintas pertama di benakmu?"

"Tentu saja menma, _dobe_."

"Loh kok menma sih, _teme?_ Kau seharusnya mengingat aku saja... Oi, _temee_! Hentikan seringaianmu."

~サスケはナルトへ~

 **Cara 7 : Cemburu**

"Sasuke, kencanlah dengan ku!"

"Itu perintah atau ajakan?"

"Terserah. Kalau kau tak mau, aku akan mengajak Hinata- _chan_ saja."

"Hn?"

"Sayang sekali, kau tidak mau. Aku akan mengandeng tangan Hinata- _chan_ , mengusap kepalanya, bahkan aku akan men-... Oi! _Temee_ , kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Oi! Jangan pergi _teme,_ bilang dulu kau cemburu!"

~サスケはナルトへ~

 **Cara 8 : Tampil Menggoda**

"Hari ini luar bisa panas ya, Sasuke?"

"Kau benar, _dobe_. Kita bisa mati kepana-... Kenapa kau buka baju, huh?"

"Biar kelihatan seksi dong~ Bagaimana tubuhku Sasu-... _Oi, temee!_ Kenapa malah pergi dengan muka merah begitu? ... Eerr apa karena cuacanya terlalu panas, ya?"

~サスケはナルトへ~

 **Cara 9 :** **Ciuman Tak Langsung**

"Minumlah Sasuke, kau kelihatan haus."

"Hn. _Arigatou_ , _dobe_."

"Tehehe... Kita baru saja berciuman tidak langsung loh~"

"Hn?"

"Iya, soalnya kita minum di botol yang sa-... Oi, _temee..._ Kenapa kau pergi dengan wajah merah lagi? ... Aneh, apa dia sedang sakit ya?"

~サスケはナルトへ~

 **Cara 10 : Menyerah**

"Naruto... Berhentilah menatapku dengan ekspresi tertekan seperti itu."

"Aku benar-benar menyukai- ah maksudku mencintaimu. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku tahu kita rival tapi berteman juga. Apa aku menyerah saja, ya? Aku berharap kau menyukai-... Ah sial! Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya..."

"Sudah ku dug-... Eh?... Apa maksudmu dengan 'ya'? Apa artinya kau menyukaiku ju-... EEHHH! Tu-tunggu! Maksudku lebih dari rasa suka sebagai teman, kau mengerti, kan?"

"Hn... Aku tahu."

"...Hu-huh?!... Aku tidak salah dengar, nih? Kalau begitu kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Ya..."

" _Temee_... Kenapa ini terasa lebih mudah dari biasanya, _ttebayo_?!"

"Kalau begitu, kau mau aku bilang tidak, _dobe_?"

"Hah?!... Bu-bukan begitu juga, _temee_! Selama ini aku berusaha menunjukan, tapi kau tampak tidak peduli. Aku sampai berpikir kalau kau membenci-..."

Sasuke menarik kerah baju milik Naruto sedetik kemudian, bibir Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menciumku, Sasuke?"

"Bukankah kita sekarang sepasang kekasih, Naruto?"

"Iya sih, tapi ini-... Eh jadi sekarang kita kekasih? _Yattaaa..._ Oi _temee_! Kenapa lagi-lagi kau pergi?"

" _...Dobe..._ "

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note_ :

Karena terbiasa dengan SasuNaru, rasanya jadi lebih sulit membuat fic NaruSasu. Ini malah mirip dengan fic sebelumnya ( _Kiss Me?_ ) kan ya? Hahaha _Gomen_...

Sedikit curcol, sebenarnya belakangan ini tiap lihat Naruto yang ber-title hokage dengan rambut pendeknya, berasa _manly_ banget, malah kadang jadi berkhayal NaruSasu. Tapi, _whatever_ mau SasuNaru atau NaruSasu, saya tidak pernah keberatan yang penting bagi saya OTP nomor satu saya terus bersama.

Dan dalam satu bulan ini ternyata bisa menyelesaikan tiga fic (pheeww) maka setelah fic ini saya bakal berhibernasi beberapa waktu karena ada satu dan beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu dan tidak janji bisa _update_ secepatnya. m(_ _)m

Oh, Iya!

 _ **Happy NaruSasu's**_ _ **Day 2015**_

 **SunAndMoon_2015**

 **All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!**

Dan Semoga juga Fic ini tidak membosankan.

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards**_ **.**


End file.
